Order Made
by skysohigh
Summary: AU, probably. God (?) Izaya. Before and afterlife. Shizuo is an unborn, and Izaya is the "God" who "made" him. Izaya teach Shizuo about humanity, Shizuo makes Izaya understand the feelings. Fluff. Shizaya.


Order Made 1

Summary : AU, probably. God (?) Izaya. Before and afterlife. Shizuo is an unborn, and Izaya is the "God" who "made" him. AU, probably. God (?) Izaya. Before and afterlife. Shizuo is an unborn, and Izaya is the "God" who "made" him. Izaya teach Shizuo about humanity, Shizuo makes Izaya understand the feelings. Fluff. Shizaya.

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya

Rate: T

Words count: 1,545 words

Status: Unbeta-ed

A/N: this is my very first fanfic in this fandom. I've read a lot of it, so I think I'll do some writing test for myself. English is not my first language. Heck, it's not even my second. So if you find any typos or worse (but surely) grammatical error. Please be kind and point it out :]

Cheers

* * *

I don't know anything. That was the only thing I knew. It was pitch black here. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel anything. My body felt numb. Well, actually since I couldn't see, I couldn't figure out whether I have a body or not.

Not that even mattered to me.

_Where am I? Why am I here? No. Where was I before?_

"Glad you ask!" A voice from nowhere said aloud, as if it heard my thought. I didn't know why, but that cheery, happy voice pissed me off instantly.

_Fuck off._

It was my reflex. Not me.

That voice respond came as quick as before. "Now, now, not so rude, okay? I come in peace so you don't have to be…wait, that sounds wrong. _You _came here. " Then I heard another sound. Was that thing chuckling?

_What the hell?_

"Pardon me," that voice said after a cough, I guessed a fake one. "Soooooo, you don't know why you're here, I suppose?"

_It's not "I suppose". You know it already._

"And why is that?" That annoying voice asked, sounded surprised.

_You act like one_. I responded casually, if not angrily. The tone he used told me so. I had no idea.

There was no response from "it" (I didn't know what should I call it, so yeah, it's "it"), and I thought I was being left alone again before I heard a soft murmur. Hell, this blackness annoyed me even more.

"Well, sharp as usual, don't you?"

_Huh?_

"Nothing," It said. "Anyway. God. Please to meet you."

_What?_

A sigh, an overly dramatic one. "Geez, I forgot that my single cell creature doesn't have a brain."

_The fu—_

"I. Am. God. Your God, to be precise. Enough said. Get my meaning protozoan?" Before I could swear any words I know and make any mom in the world cry their eyes out while covering their child's ears, it continued. "Anyway, what do you want to see? The past or the future?"

_See? _

"Yeah, "see". As in 'sea', but this one use 'e' at the end."

Here we come the badass.

_So you'll give me my memory or some fortune-tell instinct?_

"Your memory?" It asked. "No, you don't have one, don't worry. And this ability I'll give you is not only that you can see your past but everyone pasts or futures. Isn't fun?"

I was taken a back from the speed change of the topic flows; need some times to thought it over. I found out that it wasn't as ridiculous as I thought it'd be. This place. That god-damn-really-annoying unknown voice from an unknown thing that called itself God (MY God, to boot). And now the indigo place. I couldn't be crazier than this.

_Past. I think. _

"You think?"

_I've never seen anyone's past. I don't know how it feels. _

Another chuckled, this time the tone told me that this one wasn't for mocking me. So I kept my mouth shut.

"What a pure, honest answer," it said, with a vague hint of excitement. Again, I had no idea why I was so sure about it. "Sure you don't wanna try to see future?"

_No. _

"Why?"

_Well, it's just not how the life works. We're not suppose to know the others' future, or in this case, my future. _

"So you think seeing others' past is normal to do?" It asked softly, as if it asked itself and not me. "But that's not the question I asked you. So _"Why"_?

I might be not the brightest crayon in the box, and I knew I just never am. That's why it took me more than "some" moment to think the best way to explain it.

_Because than being a strong person, I want to be a kind person. _

Uhh, wait.

I didn't think like that. That was just a slipped of my thought.

"Strong?" It asked, confused. "Kind?"

_If you know the future, you'll likely try to change it eventually as you want by change the present. But if you know the past, wouldn't it be that you'll become a better person?_

Again, the silent answered me. Who said "no rudeness allowed" earlier, I wondered.

"Granted."

And suddenly I was enveloped by pictures.

I couldn't describe it very well, it wasn't like I can _see_, and it was just some vague hint of so many expression and feeling that exploded before me. A big explosion one.

Smile.

Laugh.

_The most ridiculous thing this time is I can see it while I still trapped in this never ending blackness. _

Wind.

Sun light.

Love.

Happiness.

Sorrow.

Sounds.

Touches.

Tastes.

Colors.

And then pain.

Hurts.

Tears.

Tears.

Tears.

And then nothing. I was back to a plain black state of mine. The senses I felt just now became numb again, but somehow, I could still feel the tingle of pain, I didn't know where, or how.

_What was that_?

"The past," it answered.

_Whose past?_

A moment. "Mine," it said, before I could ask about the pain and tears, it cut me off. "So, how do you feel?"

_That's a funny thing you ask since I feel numb all over. _

"You want to get to you senses?"

_Nop—wait, you can do that?_

I couldn't hide my hope that I'm not going to be killed by boredom with this boring black background.

It's just like I pressed the right button, It answered so quick even before I'm done with my question, "'S course I can, protozoan! I'm God, remember?"

_Yep. Whatever. _

Anger be aside, I really need to get out from here. Anywhere but here. ASAP. Before I started to feeling that "It" was my only chat mate here, and now we're having a kinda good conversation.

It seemed that It doesn't hear me. "Ne, ne, I'll give you hands, legs, mouths, ears, and eyes, two for each of them! And also hearts, breasts, and nose holes. What do you think? Tell me! Tell me!"

_I don't get where you get that excitement from. I'm the one who will get all of those. _

"Nuh uh, you just don't have the spirit. Since I already gave you life, so lit up you life spirit! Yay!"

_That's so lame. _

"Just tell me already!"

I was silent for a moment. I sorted the "gift" he'd give me. Hands, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, hearts, breasts, nose holes…

_I don't think I want breasts. _

"Oh?"

_They're gonna be juggling up when I running._

I didn't know what's funny from my statement, but It laughed as if It just heard the funniest stand up comedy in the era.

_Hey, I'm trying to be serious here, idiot!_

"Pfffft, okay, okay. Dully noted. No breasts. Gotcha. O—pffft, hahahahahahaha!"

_Stop laughing dammit!_

Of course, It wouldn't listen. This brought me to another conclusion.

_And I think I'm okay with only one mouth. _

The laugh died instantly.

"What did you say?"

_You heard me_.

"But why?!" It asked, surprisingly surprised. "Wouldn't it'd be better if you have two? You won't be lonely; you get yourself a "friend" to talk?"

_I'll get myself a sparring partner who's just as stubborn as me. And I don't want to get into lame fight with my other mouth, so one mouth is pretty cool for me. _

"What are you going to do with just one mouth?"

I didn't need any second thought to answer it.

_So that I can only kiss one person I love. _

"…you sure?"

_I think so. _

"…"

I got the feeling that It didn't really accept my decision. But, hell, It's the one who asked me first! It should show some of acceptance of my choice. I hold my thought as tight as possible, if It heard this, my chance to get my senses could be taken away from me. One…hold it…two…hold it…three…hold…four…you can do it, me….fi—

"Granted."

Another explosion. This time the blackness blindingly turned to bright white in such a little time. I reacted as soon as it started and I found out that I could close my eyes. Yeah, now I have eyes.

I stared down to myself, and there they're; hands, calloused ones; and legs were intact with my body. My right hand reached to my face and touched the eyes, ears, and the nose, then down to the mouth. One mouth. I couldn't help but smile. Perfect.

At last, my left hand touched my flat chest. Thank God, It didn't give me breasts.

Then, it struck me.

I didn't feel the heart beat.

"Yeah, I haven't yet installed that one to your body."

My head snapped so fast I thought it would rolls over to see the source of the unknown voice I've been hearing all this time.

It was a _he. _

He was the only blackness in the white. Raven hair (mine's blonde), black v-neck shirt, black jeans. I noticed he wears a ring on his index finger (what a weird place to wear a ring), and he sat on a high chair like mine.

But his eyes that attracted me the most.

It's bright red. And it's starred at me.

It was my reflex. Not me. I swear.

I leaned to him, closing the very small gap between us, and pressed my lips to his.

I felt warmness rush into me.

* * *

A/N: Yep. That's it. Short one isn't it? At first I wanted to make this a long oneshot, but my plot doesn't suit well with that concept. So yeah, I'll try to give it a go at least.

I'm sorry there's so little gesture description in it since Shizuo can't see in this chapter. And I'm soooo sorry if it's too much OOC. I tried to make them keep intact with the real character so hard I spent three hours for this short chapter. I Promise I'll continue this as soon as possible since my exam is already over (woooohoooooo!), of course with longer chapter.

Anyway, if you find any typos or grammatical errors, please be kind and point it out for the sake of English literature. English isn't my first language; it's not even my second.

I made this fanfic based on this video on YouTube: [Durarara! MAD Shizaya] Order made with English Translation. Copy this title and there you go :]

Cheers.


End file.
